SUDDENLY I SEE YOU
by Miss Elizabeth de Cullen
Summary: Bella Swan tiene un pasado oscuro. Edward Cullen es una egoísta y mujeriego que cambia cuando le pone atención a la miesteriosa Bella. Es un fanfic que ya había estado y lo borraron, yo sólo transcribiré lo que alcancé a copiar.
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de una antigua escritora de FanFiction, yo solo reescribo lo que ya estaba. **

Prólogo

La luz de un relámpago iluminó la pequeña estancia, y las gotas de lluvia golpeaban el cristal. Pocas veces llovía en Phoenix. Aquella era una de las raras tormentas eléctricas veraniegas que se daban cada 10 años. El trueno que seguía a la luz retumbó en la lejanía.

Bella no podía recordar la última vez que había visto llover de esa manera, pero no le desagradó. En su interior, ella también tenía una tormenta.

Las maletas estaban hechas. Su habitación, prácticamente vacía de cualquier objeto personal. Ella, sentada sobre la cama con la vista en el infinito, cerró los ojos con fuerza para no verla, para no dejar salir las lágrimas que hacía horas que caían libremente por sus mejillas. Las horas entre el día y la noche habían pasado de la misma manera para ella. El cielo, a esas horas de la mañana, seguía siendo tan oscuro como en la madrugada.

Llamaron a la puerta. Sin esperar el permiso de nadie, ésta se abrió. Su madre la miraba derecha y tensa desde el otro lado. Su cara era seria y dura.

– El taxi ha llegado.–dijo.

Bella, al ver la mirada de su madre, quiso volver a llorar. Renée la miraba con dolor, con furia, con rencor. La miraba con asco.

La voz de Bella sonó pastosa, ronca. Llevaba horas sin hablar con nadie, encerrada en una habitación que después de hacer la maleta no parecía la suya.

–Mamá…– aunque no se le escapó ninguna lágrima más, en su voz había el dolor que estaba sufriendo en ese momento.– Mamá, yo…

–¡No quiero volver a oírte más! ¡No quiero volver a verte!– gritó su madre, dejando ir parte de su rabia. Su expresión era próxima a la locura. Bella se encogió con el corazón roto.– He hablado con Charlie. Te recogerá en Seattle.

Bella asintió mirando el suelo. Quería abrazarla, quería gritarle, quería llorar hasta romperse en dos. Quería arrojarse al vacío. Quería desaparecer.

–No pienses que será blando contigo.– la rabia y la locura de Renée emanaban de sus palabras en ese momento.– Se lo he contado todo. Ahora ya sabe que no eres más que una cualquiera.

Bella ni asintió ni dijo nada. Ya se lo esperaba, pero la confirmación de sus temores apagó otra llama en su interior. La de la esperanza.

Sin decir una palabra más, Renée se giró y bajó las escaleras, Bella la siguió lentamente, vigilando para no caer con las maletas. Su casa estaba oscura, las habituales paredes blancas estaban hundidas en la sombra.

Golpeó sin querer con el hombro una foto reciente. En ella su madre y ella sonreían, y la tercera persona que estaba con ellas las rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura, a las dos. Bella movió la foto, que había quedado torcida, y al tocar el marco con los dedos desnudos sintió asco. Apartó la mano e hizo esfuerzos por superar la náusea.

Acabó de bajar las escaleras y cruzó el vestíbulo rápido, sin mirar a las habitaciones laterales y sintiéndose observada con detenimiento. Las náuseas volvían a ella, junto con la congoja, el miedo y la desesperación. Evitó pensar en nada, puso la mente en blanco y se concentró en salir a la calle húmeda por la lluvia. Al hacerlo, la sensación de ser observada no disminuyó, pero sí el nerviosismo que había sentido al pasar por el vestíbulo.

Su madre la esperaba junto al taxi, con un paraguas en la mano. Bella no sentía casi las gotas que caían por su pelo y su cara libremente. En pocos segundos quedó empapada de arriba abajo, pues la tormenta no había cesado ni un ápice. Rayos, relámpagos y truenos llenaban de color y sonido las áridas tierras de las afueras de Phoenix.

El conductor salió y puso, con práctica, las maletas de Bella en el portaequipajes. Después se sentó sin más preámbulos en el volante.

Renée le abrió la puerta del taxi sin ninguna delicadeza. Bella quería hablar, quería decirle unas palabras antes de irse, pero al ver la expresión de su madre dejó que estas murieran en su garganta, se quemaran en su corazón. La miró rogando con los ojos, pero Rennée apartó la vista, dolida. Bella sintió su pecho temblar.

Lentamente se sentó en la parte trasera del taxi, y una vez estuvo dentro Rennée cerró con fuerza la puerta, haciendo que el golpe resonara en los oídos de Bella.

–Que te diviertas.– dijo Renée con una sonrisa sarcástica. Bella miró una vez más la casa en la que había pasado gran parte de su vida. La sombra de un hombre saludándola en la ventana de la sala de estar, colindante al vestíbulo, la estremeció. La congoja volvió a emerger desde el fondo de su estómago, así como el miedo y el asco. Se negó a volver a mirar hacia allí, ni que fuera para mirar por última vez a su madre.

Retumbó un trueno y el coche arrancó al mismo tiempo. Bella fijó su mirada en el reposacabezas del asiento del copiloto, justo enfrente de su rostro. Su cara estaba ahora carente de emociones. Vacía.

–¿Al aeropuerto, verdad?–preguntó el taxista.

–Sí.– respondió Bella sin un amago de vida en la voz.

–Un viaje, qué bien.– comentó el hombre. Parecía alegre pese a la enorme tormenta sobre su cabeza.– ¿Y dónde vas, si no te molesta mi pregunta?

Bella necesitó pensar un momento para recordar el nombre del dichoso pueblo al que había sido enviada. Giró su cabeza hacia la lluvia, pensando que sin duda allí donde fuera la seguiría como una maldición.

–A Forks. Washington.


	2. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de una antigua escritora de FanFiction, yo solo reescribo lo que ya estaba. **

Capítulo Uno: Quien soy.

El verano se había acabado, era momento para volver a las clases. ¡Cuán corto se me había hecho este periodo de vacaciones! Recordé todas las citas que tuve, las fantásticas chicas que conocí, las fiestas… pensaba en eso mientras dejaba mi querido Volvo con mucho cuidado en el aparcamiento del instituto. Alice, mi hermana, aparcaba justo a mi lado su recién estrenado Porsche Turbo. Miré por la ventana y la vi hablando entusiasmada, una vez apagado el motor, con Jasper, su novio. Puse los ojos en blanco y abrí la puerta del coche.

-¡Edward!- la voz atronadora de Emmett hizo que cerrara la puerta con más ímpetu del que solía hacerlo. Mi hermano estaba saliendo de su Jeep unos metros más allá.- Recuerda que debes recogernos los horarios a todos y hacer los cambios que…

-Lo sé, Emmett, por favor deja de decírmelo cada cinco minutos.- le rogué. La mujer encargada de la oficina, la señora Surrey, accedía a hacer los cambios que quisiéramos en el horario si era yo quien amablemente se lo pedía. Llevaba dos años teniendo que utilizar mis encantos con esa mujer. Unos cuantos halagos, una mirada penetrante y una sonrisa de las mías y accedía a los más disparatados cambios en el horario. No podía evitar el efecto que tenía en todas las mujeres, era algo natural, y yo disfrutaba de ello. Mi físico y mi encanto me permitían relacionarme con las mujeres más hermosas, se acercaban a mí y yo escogía entre ellas según mi criterio. Era mi pan de cada día, y no podía negar que me encantaba mi vida. Mi última chica, Tanya, era tremendamente sexy, y además de un cuerpo espectacular y una personalidad muy atrevida, siempre parecía dispuesta a complacerme… en todo lo que quería. Sonreí, recordando.

-Quita esa arrogante sonrisa de tu cara, Edward. Sé perfectamente qué es lo que estás pensando, y me da náuseas.- Comentó la rubia novia de mi hermano, Rosalie, apeándose del coche del mismo. Estaban juntos desde hacía bastante tiempo, y la consideraba una hermana más, igual que a Jasper. Pero Rosalie estaba mucho más buena que Jasper.

-¿Acaso quisieras ser tú la causante de esa sonrisa?- dije con sarcasmo, moviendo las cejas sugerentemente. Emmett me dirigió una mirada de advertencia, ella resopló y yo me separé aburrido de su grupo para dirigirme a las oficinas.

-Que tengas suerte, Edward.- rió Jasper. Alice y Emmett rieron también.

-Gracias, pero no la voy a necesitar. Sólo necesito de mí mismo, la suerte os la podéis quedar.- contesté a la pulla con orgullo en mi voz. Oí como resoplaban y decían un "¡claro!" sarcástico que ignoré.

La gente se arremolinaba cerca de la entrada, recogiendo con presteza sus horarios. Saludé a un par de compañeros con un movimiento de cabeza, y me giré de vez en cuando para contemplar y evaluar la figura de algunas chicas. Bah, pensé. Tanya es mucho mejor. Cogí mi horario y el de mis hermanos y busqué los inconvenientes. Hice mentalmente los arreglos y me dirigí a la mesa de la señora Surrey, pero me llevé un chasco, porque ella no estaba. En su lugar había una mujer de unos 50 años de cara agria y pelo cano demasiado corto. Llevaba un traje chaqueta azul oscuro. Parece un marine, me dije. Me hizo hacer una mueca. Era realmente fea.

-Buenos días… -comencé, seductor.

-Señora Hutley.- Dijo tajante.

-Buenos días, señora Hutley. ¿Puedo preguntar dónde se encuentra la señora Surry? ¿Se encuentra enfer…?- pregunté, fingiendo interés. La cara de la fea señora no se apartó ni un momento del informe que estaba rellenando. Me cortó enseguida.

-No.- dijo secamente. Me confundí.

-¿No está enferma? Entonces qué le…

-No, no puede usted preguntar dónde se encuentra la señora. No es de su incumbencia.- Tragué saliva. No iba a arriesgarme a coquetear con ella, no era tan tonto. Sería un suicidio. Haz un intento. No seas cobarde. Me dijo mi hombría.

-Señora Hutley…- pregunté en un tono meloso.- ¿Sabe usted que el azul marino es adorablemente rejuvenecedor en su piel?

La señora Hutley levantó la vista de golpe. Me miró fijamente e intenté concentrar mi famosa mirada en… Mierda. Es tuerta. Tragué saliva de nuevo y me preparé para lo peor, la ira de su cara era muy evidente.

-¿Sabe usted – empezó llena de una cólera fría. Sus ojos, mirando cada uno en diferente dirección, me atemorizaban. Di un paso para atrás.- que lamerle el culo a la oficinista para obtener favores es una manera muy estúpida de emplear su tiempo? Quizá eso funcionara con la inocente señora Surrey, pero yo no me dejo engañar por los pedantes intentos de un niñato arrogante y estúpido de 17 años. Y ahora largo de mi oficina.

No necesité que me lo dijera dos veces. Di la vuelta y salí volando, cruzándome con un chico moreno y alto de pelo negro y una chica castaña por el camino. Dios, por favor, que no lo hayan oído. Pero la sonrisa que estaba escondiendo el joven de pelo largo y negro no dejó lugar a la duda. Genial, ahora los novatos empezarán a reírse de mí. No les dediqué ni una mirada más y salí echando pestes, avergonzado, irritado y humillado. Aparté a todo el mundo a empujones de la entrada y busqué a mi familia con la mirada. Los encontré reunidos en la verja de la puerta principal.

-¡Ey, Eddie! ¡Has batido tu propio récord, menos de 5 minutos en deslumbrar a la señora Surrey y cambiar los horarios! – proclamó Emmett con falsa emoción. Me enfadé aún más. Cogí sus horarios y los repartí, enfurruñado y dispuesto a saltar a la primera queja.

-¡Ey!- gritó Alice.- ¿Qué mosquito te ha picado? ¡Te pedí explícitamente no tener deportes hasta el miércoles!

-¿Y qué me dices de esto?- se quejó Rosalie.- ¡Dos horas de Literatura seguidas el martes! Sabes perfectamente que odio la Literatura.

-¡Ya está bien!- grité, ofuscado. La humillación sufrida por la señora-coronel-cara-de-palo Hutley me había afectado mucho.- La señora Surrey no estaba. Si queréis algún cambio id a pedirlo vosotros. Ya sois mayorcitos…

Comencé a andar rápido separándome de ellos. Oí un "¿Y a este qué le pasa?" pero lo ignoré. Quería ignorar a todo el mundo.

Volé hasta mi clase de español, que se hizo tremendamente aburrida, puesto que dominaba –como muchas otras – esa materia a la perfección. La siguiente clase fue Matemáticas, y la siguiente Literatura. Y aún no había visto a Tanya. Estar con ella sería una grata distracción en unos momentos en los que me sentía muy humillado. En cada clase busqué su melena rubia rojiza, pero fue en vano, aunque la secundaria de Forks fuera muy limitada. La busqué en el almuerzo, pero no la encontré, y a desgana me senté con mis hermanos, en un rincón, otra vez enfurruñado. No hablé ni les escuché del todo.

- … es muy amable, se ve que es buena…- oí que decía Alice.

- … un amigo muy alto…- continuó Rose. No me interesé lo más mínimo de lo que estaban hablando.

En cuanto sonó el timbre fui poco a poco hacia Biología. Disfrutaba andar despacio porque las chicas se dedicaban a sonreírme, a pararme para preguntarme cualquier cosa, y yo las iba evaluando, aunque tampoco les prestaba mucha atención. La justa para averiguar si merecían mi interés.

Llegué al aula y me adentré en ella. Sólo quedaban dos asientos libres, uno delante de todo – que no pensaba coger ni loco- y otro en la segunda fila al otro lado del pasillo, al lado de una chica. Me senté con ella y le dediqué una sola mirada. Era castaña, bajita y delgada, llevaba ropas holgadas. No llamó mi atención, así que no la miré a la cara. Le tendí mi mano, aún mirando a la puerta, por si llegaba Tanya.

-Soy Cullen. Encantado - la informé. Sabía que me tocaría ser su compañero de laboratorio, y no quería darle tantas confianzas conmigo a una chica simple. Tomó mi mano y la suya se notó débil y tímida al tacto.

-Swan. Lo mismo digo. - respondió, hablando en voz baja. Pero no oí lo que dijo, porque en ese momento entro la exuberante Tanya, en todo su esplendor.

Llevaba una minifalda muy ajustada que me gustaba demasiado, y una camiseta corta que revelaba muy sugerentemente las curvas de sus pechos. Vi que me buscaba con la mirada, y cuando me encontró, me dedicó una sexy sonrisa. Me concentré entonces en usar mi poder deslumbrador, el que no había funcionado esa mañana con la señora-coronel Hutley. Relajé mi cuerpo, sonreí torcidamente y puse mucha intensidad en mi mirada. Funcionó, como siempre, ya que estaba calculado a la perfección. Se acercó con seguridad hacia mí y sin esperar invitación cogió mi nuca y me besó profundamente. Le respondí tan bien como supe, masajeando la parte baja de su espalda sugerentemente. Acabé el beso porque me estaba ahogando y le dediqué otra sonrisa deslumbradora.

-Te he echado de menos.- dijo ella pasando su mano por mi pecho.

-Yo podría decir lo mismo.- le contesté. Podría decirlo, aunque no sería cierto, me dije a mí mismo. Me sentía orgulloso de no estar con una misma mujer durante mucho tiempo. Nadie me había cazado nunca.

Tanya se sentó en el otro lado del pasillo delante de todo, y el profesor empezó a explicar enseguida. Tomé mis apuntes diligentemente, pero no podía dejar de mirar en la dirección de Tanya, que sonreía coquetamente hacia mí todo el rato. Acabó la clase y el profesor mandó algunos deberes, que anoté. Me dirigí a la puerta y esperé a Tanya. En cuanto salió, agarró mi brazo y nos encerró en el primer armario que vio. Estuvimos besándonos y magreándonos un rato por ahí. Salimos y como yo ya me había saltado media clase de física la llevé al Volvo para besarnos un rato más. Encontraba en eso un placer satisfactorio. Me sentía como un profesional empleando su mejor técnica y disfrutando de los resultados. Tanya era muy atractiva, y solo yo conseguía atraer a chicas como ella, lo que me reportaba orgullo.

Nos separamos para ir a nuestra última hora del día. Me dirigí a deportes pensando en cuál sería la próxima chica a la que escogería. Tanya era buena, pero llevaba con ella una semana y poco más y ya me estaba empezando a cansar.

Deportes acabó y cogí el Volvo, ya de mejor humor. Una vez en casa saludé a mi madre y me encerré en mi habitación, escuchando música clásica, como siempre. Durante la cena Alice parloteaba de nuevo alegremente sobre una nueva amiga que había hecho. Emmett, por lo visto, también la había conocido. Yo no tenía el menor interés.

-Bella es genial, mamá. Es dulce, sincera, amable… y muy bonita.- dijo entusiasmada, haciendo aspavientos con el tenedor.

-¿Bonita?- pregunté de repente. Si era bonita, quizá sí tenía el menor interés.

-Ni la mires, Edward.- dijo Emmett, con un deje de amenaza en su voz.- No es de tu tipo.

Me encogí de hombros. Si él decía que no era mi tipo, le creería. Total, a Alice todas sus amigas le parecen "bonitas".

-Me encantaría que trajerais a Bella a casa un día de estos.- sugirió mamá.- Por como la describís, debe ser una chica estupenda.

-Lo es, mamá.- sonrió Alice. Puse los ojos en blanco.

Al día siguiente todo se desarrolló del mismo modo que en el anterior, salvo por el hecho que me salté la comida para liarme con Tanya en el armario del conserje otra vez. Cogí un bocadillo y lo comí entre los pasillos. Tanya me insinuó que iba a estar sola esa tarde, y la siguiente, y accedí a quedarme con ella para hacerle compañía. Ella cada vez era más poco original, así que el miércoles, después de pasar la tarde en su casa, corté con ella por lo sano. Lo aceptó enseguida, aunque me dijo que podía seguir llamándola cuando necesitara un poco de compañía. Acepté la sugerencia encantado.

Fui a casa y durante la cena mis padres alabaron a la amiga de Alice – que había ido a casa aquella tarde – sin descanso. Ese tema resultaba un poco cansino ya. Me concentré en pensar quién podría ser la siguiente chica que pudiera escoger. Detuve mis pensamientos en Lauren, otra rubia de curvas muy acentuadas que tenía una boca muy sensual. Sí. La llamaría.

El día siguiente lo pasé con Lauren, y el siguiente también. Me sentaba con ella en un rincón alejado de todos para manosearnos a gusto. En casa, Alice me miraba con disgusto de vez en cuando. Sabía que no le gustaba mi forma de gozar de mi vida de estudiante, pero era mi forma, así que no me importaba un pepino lo que llegara a pensar. Emmett pasaba de mí, directamente, y aunque eso no me molestaba, a veces echaba de menos cuando nos al menos nos llevábamos algo bien.

Llegó el lunes y después de pasar el día con Lauren me senté de nuevo en mi silla de biología, diciendo un corto "hola" a mi compañera de laboratorio. Me pasé la hora pendiente de la clase, porque ese tema no lo había dado nunca, y el profesor estaba dictando unas preguntas para un trabajo que deberíamos hacer en parejas para la semana siguiente. Debería quedar con mi compañera para hacerlo, y eso me fastidiaba una tarde con Lauren -o la chica que tocara en ese instante-.

Cuando sonó el timbre me puse de pie enseguida

-Eh…-

-Swan. –respondió mi compañera recogiendo sus cosas. Yo saqué mi Blackberry para apuntar cuándo y dónde.

-¿Te va bien el jueves después de clase en la biblioteca?- dije pulsando los botones. Iba a ser ese día, los demás tenía previsto ocuparlos.

-Si.- oí que respondía.

-Bien. Pues ya está.- recogí mis cosas y salí del aula sin decir adiós para buscar a Lauren y cortar con ella. Irina, una chica de primero, llamaba más mi atención.

Por la prisa que llevaba me choqué con alguien. Levanté la cabeza y vi un chico muy alto, de tez morena. Tenía el pelo largo y negro.

-Lo siento- dije fríamente. Sonrió ampliamente y con malicia.

-Pero si eres el niñato arrogante y estúpido de 17 años… - rió lentamente, sin esconder la burla de su cara. Esa expresión que usó me resultó familiar.

-Perdona, ¿qué has dicho? – pregunté irritado.

-Cosas mías. Recuerdos.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Estás perdonado. Y por cierto… la señora Hutley te manda saludos.

Soltó una obscena carcajada y se dirigió hacia la salida del aula de Biología. Lo sulfuré con la mirada, ahora recordaba quién era. Él era uno de los que había oído mi nefasto intento de peloteo a la señora-coronel que estaba substituyendo a la señora Surrey. Qué bochorno, y menudo un imbécil.

El jueves yo ya estaba con Irina. Ella era más bajita, pero tenía el pelo negro corto en media melena y eso la hacía más sexy a mi parecer. Tenía un piercing en la lengua, lo que daba mucho más morbo a los besos. Me invitó a su casa esa tarde, y casi acepto cuando vi el recordatorio en mi Blackberry de que había quedado esa tarde para hacer el trabajo de Biología con mi compañera. Me disculpé con Irina y quedamos en que la avisaría en cuanto me quedara libre esa tarde, porque no creía que iba a tardar mucho en hacer el trabajo. A lo sumo una hora.

Entré en la biblioteca y el olor a libro viejo me inundó, haciendo que sonriera. Era un aroma de mi infancia, mi abuelo tenía una biblioteca enorme, y yo disfrutaba pasar horas con él ahí dentro. Busqué con la mirada a mi compañera de laboratorio y la intuí en la parte más lejana de la puerta. Llegué con paso apresurado y saludé brevemente. Dejé los libros en la mesa y me senté.

-Empecemos.- dije. Nos repartimos las preguntas del trabajo, y nos concentramos en ellas en silencio. Al cabo de veinte minutos, yo me estaba aburriendo soberanamente. Rodé la cabeza, cansado, y me removí inquieto en la silla. Me obligué a concentrarme de nuevo.

Pero a los cinco minutos ya me había distraído de nuevo. Levanté las patas traseras de mi silla y cogí la mesa con mis manos para apoyarme, mientras me balanceaba levemente hacia adelante y hacia atrás, sólo para hacer algo. Pensaba con aburrimiento en lo que podría estar haciendo en lugar de perder el tiempo con un estúpido trabajo. Podría estar escuchando música, leyendo… aunque lo más probable es que estaría probando la técnica de Irina en respiración asistida. Sonreí y me embobé un momento con mis pensamientos. Entonces, la chica Swan cerró el libro bruscamente y me sobresalté, soltando mis manos de la mesa cuando aún me estaba balanceando, y…

-¡Cuidado!- gritó ella mientras yo caía al suelo. La sensación era angustiante, pero el golpe era doloroso. Caí con la silla incluida.

-Ai…- me quejé, frotándome la espalda, sentado en el frío suelo. Eso me pasaba por hacer el idiota.

Entonces una alegre risa me desconcertó. Levanté la cabeza y vi a mi compañera de laboratorio tapándose la cara con las manos intentando ahogar una gran carcajada. ¿Se está riendo de mí? Miró en mi dirección un instante y después tapó su cara de nuevo para no reírse. Sí. Se está riendo de mí. Sencillamente genial, me dije. Primero un imbécil de dimensiones anormales se metía conmigo, y después una chica corriente se reía de mí. Me levanté irritado y me senté en la silla bruscamente.

-Gracias por la ayuda.- mascullé con frialdad y interiormente un poco de vergüenza.

-Lo siento. – Dijo mientras seguía riéndose.- Perdón, no lo he podido evitar.- Soltó otro grupo de carcajadas. ¿Quién se creía para reírse así de mí? Mi enfado aumentó de categoría.

-Lo siento de veras… – Susurró un poco más seriamente, pero la voz le temblaba.- … pero tu cara al caerte era tan graciosa, que no lo pude resistir.- Sonreí para mis adentros, pensando en lo ridículo de la escena. Imaginé mi cara de horror al caerme, y no pude evitar reírme también. Pensé en disculparme por ser tan hosco. Puse mi mirada en su cara.

-No ha sido nada, yo tamb…- y me callé.

Me callé, porque el mundo se congeló en ese instante. Y mi vida dio un vuelco, cambiándolo todo.

Ella era simplemente… un ángel. Un ángel. Su ondulado cabello castaño enmarcaba una cara preciosa que yo no había mirado fijamente ni una sola vez. Tenía forma de corazón, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por la risa y unos enormes y profundos ojos marrones brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas. Su sonrisa, una vez retiró su mano de la cara, era amplia, dulce y llenaba de calor mi pecho. Distraídamente y sin previo aviso puso su mirada en la mía, y su expresión se quedó estática. Observé que sus pupilas se dilataban y se quedaban fijas en mí. Sus ojos tenían intensidad, sinceridad en las emociones y una pureza que yo jamás había visto, su sonrisa me cautivó, sus imperfectos pero deliciosos labios me llamaban silenciosamente.

En el mismo instante en el que percibí todos aquellos detalles de su cara, mi corazón empezó a acelerarse. En mi estómago se removía algo raro, diferente, que jamás había sentido. Era agradable y muy inquietante a la vez. Mi mente divagaba por su extraordinaria belleza, sus labios hacían que mi corazón fuera más rápido y su mirada provocaba que mi respiración fuera superficial. Parecía que hubiera corrido una maratón y acabara de sentarme. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Un ángel. Un ángel de mirada inocente, mejillas sonrojadas, adorables pequitas en la nariz y una sonrisa tímida.

El corazón me iba tan rápido que dolía, y me agarré el pecho. Ni siquiera sabía qué me estaba pasando, porqué reaccionaba así. Pero no podía apartar la mirada de ella, de mi compañera de laboratorio cuyo nombre no sabía y cuya cara era la primera vez que miraba detenidamente. Debí pasar minutos observándola, demasiado aturdido como para recordar ni mi propio nombre, porque sus cejas se juntaron con preocupación, provocando otro extraño movimiento de mi ya raro estómago.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el ángel, y una voz jamás había sonado tan bien en mis oídos. Sin embargo, el significado de su pregunta no llegó a mi cerebro, porque mi mente sólo podía producir adjetivos y descartarlos al instante para definir su belleza. Todos me parecían demasiado superficiales.

Movió ligeramente su cabeza y su pelo vaciló ligeramente. Captaba cada movimiento de ella, cada pequeño gesto.

-¿Cullen?- preguntaron esos labios. Mi mente reaccionó lentamente al estímulo de mi apellido, pero mis labios y mi aparato motor en general aún no me obedecían. Sólo tenía una idea. Salir corriendo del embrujo que capturaba mi mente y mi cuerpo.

-Eh…e-esto…yo…y-ya me v-voy.- Dije sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Sus cejas se elevaron con sorpresa, y yo, con mi corazón a mil por hora, me levanté de un salto tirando al suelo la silla de nuevo. Tenía que salir de allí ya. Antes de que hiciera alguna tontería. Sin dejar de mirarla, abrí mis labios para hablar.- Preciosa… -susurré bajo mi aliento.

¡Oh, Dios, una tontería como aquella!

Con todo el dolor y el rechazo de mi cuerpo, aparté mi mirada de ella para observar mis recién interesantes pies.

-Cullen, ¿te encuentras bien?- Intenté no mirarla y concentrarme en salir de allí cuanto antes.

-S-sí. Es decir, no. No. No m-me encuentro bien.- Aún estaba tartamudeando y todo era por la revolución de mi cuerpo y de mi corazón. Me serené un poco más.- Me voy.

Y acto seguido me giré deprisa y salí corriendo de allí, sin despedirme siquiera y sin recoger mis cosas. Fui levemente consciente de que ella me decía algo en la lejanía, del viento en mi cara y del sonido del Volvo al encenderse. En menos de dos minutos estaba en la carretera a 120, respirando intranquilo y con mi corazón y mi cerebro trabajando a mil por hora.

En mi interior, una nebulosa de confusión aturdía aún mis sentidos… Miles de preguntas no podía responder cuerdamente.

¿Qué está pasando?

¿Qué me acababa de pasar?

¿Por qué había reaccionado así?

¿Quién… qué era ella, aquél ser tan perfecto?

Nunca, jamás en mi vida, había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo en ese mismo instante. Y solo con mirarla a la cara. ¿Qué me había hecho? ¿Cómo?

Dejé el coche mal aparcado y me encerré en mi habitación. Me tumbé en la cama cerrando fuertemente los ojos, agarrándome la cabeza.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de una antigua escritora de FanFiction, yo solo reescribo lo que ya estaba. **

Prólogo

La luz de un relámpago iluminó la pequeña estancia, y las gotas de lluvia golpeaban el cristal. Pocas veces llovía en Phoenix. Aquella era una de las raras tormentas eléctricas veraniegas que se daban cada 10 años. El trueno que seguía a la luz retumbó en la lejanía.

Bella no podía recordar la última vez que había visto llover de esa manera, pero no le desagradó. En su interior, ella también tenía una tormenta.

Las maletas estaban hechas. Su habitación, prácticamente vacía de cualquier objeto personal. Ella, sentada sobre la cama con la vista en el infinito, cerró los ojos con fuerza para no verla, para no dejar salir las lágrimas que hacía horas que caían libremente por sus mejillas. Las horas entre el día y la noche habían pasado de la misma manera para ella. El cielo, a esas horas de la mañana, seguía siendo tan oscuro como en la madrugada.

Llamaron a la puerta. Sin esperar el permiso de nadie, ésta se abrió. Su madre la miraba derecha y tensa desde el otro lado. Su cara era seria y dura.

– El taxi ha llegado.–dijo.

Bella, al ver la mirada de su madre, quiso volver a llorar. Renée la miraba con dolor, con furia, con rencor. La miraba con asco.

La voz de Bella sonó pastosa, ronca. Llevaba horas sin hablar con nadie, encerrada en una habitación que después de hacer la maleta no parecía la suya.

–Mamá…– aunque no se le escapó ninguna lágrima más, en su voz había el dolor que estaba sufriendo en ese momento.– Mamá, yo…

–¡No quiero volver a oírte más! ¡No quiero volver a verte!– gritó su madre, dejando ir parte de su rabia. Su expresión era próxima a la locura. Bella se encogió con el corazón roto.– He hablado con Charlie. Te recogerá en Seattle.

Bella asintió mirando el suelo. Quería abrazarla, quería gritarle, quería llorar hasta romperse en dos. Quería arrojarse al vacío. Quería desaparecer.

–No pienses que será blando contigo.– la rabia y la locura de Renée emanaban de sus palabras en ese momento.– Se lo he contado todo. Ahora ya sabe que no eres más que una cualquiera.

Bella ni asintió ni dijo nada. Ya se lo esperaba, pero la confirmación de sus temores apagó otra llama en su interior. La de la esperanza.

Sin decir una palabra más, Renée se giró y bajó las escaleras, Bella la siguió lentamente, vigilando para no caer con las maletas. Su casa estaba oscura, las habituales paredes blancas estaban hundidas en la sombra.

Golpeó sin querer con el hombro una foto reciente. En ella su madre y ella sonreían, y la tercera persona que estaba con ellas las rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura, a las dos. Bella movió la foto, que había quedado torcida, y al tocar el marco con los dedos desnudos sintió asco. Apartó la mano e hizo esfuerzos por superar la náusea.

Acabó de bajar las escaleras y cruzó el vestíbulo rápido, sin mirar a las habitaciones laterales y sintiéndose observada con detenimiento. Las náuseas volvían a ella, junto con la congoja, el miedo y la desesperación. Evitó pensar en nada, puso la mente en blanco y se concentró en salir a la calle húmeda por la lluvia. Al hacerlo, la sensación de ser observada no disminuyó, pero sí el nerviosismo que había sentido al pasar por el vestíbulo.

Su madre la esperaba junto al taxi, con un paraguas en la mano. Bella no sentía casi las gotas que caían por su pelo y su cara libremente. En pocos segundos quedó empapada de arriba abajo, pues la tormenta no había cesado ni un ápice. Rayos, relámpagos y truenos llenaban de color y sonido las áridas tierras de las afueras de Phoenix.

El conductor salió y puso, con práctica, las maletas de Bella en el portaequipajes. Después se sentó sin más preámbulos en el volante.

Renée le abrió la puerta del taxi sin ninguna delicadeza. Bella quería hablar, quería decirle unas palabras antes de irse, pero al ver la expresión de su madre dejó que estas murieran en su garganta, se quemaran en su corazón. La miró rogando con los ojos, pero Rennée apartó la vista, dolida. Bella sintió su pecho temblar.

Lentamente se sentó en la parte trasera del taxi, y una vez estuvo dentro Rennée cerró con fuerza la puerta, haciendo que el golpe resonara en los oídos de Bella.

–Que te diviertas.– dijo Renée con una sonrisa sarcástica. Bella miró una vez más la casa en la que había pasado gran parte de su vida. La sombra de un hombre saludándola en la ventana de la sala de estar, colindante al vestíbulo, la estremeció. La congoja volvió a emerger desde el fondo de su estómago, así como el miedo y el asco. Se negó a volver a mirar hacia allí, ni que fuera para mirar por última vez a su madre.

Retumbó un trueno y el coche arrancó al mismo tiempo. Bella fijó su mirada en el reposacabezas del asiento del copiloto, justo enfrente de su rostro. Su cara estaba ahora carente de emociones. Vacía.

–¿Al aeropuerto, verdad?–preguntó el taxista.

–Sí.– respondió Bella sin un amago de vida en la voz.

–Un viaje, qué bien.– comentó el hombre. Parecía alegre pese a la enorme tormenta sobre su cabeza.– ¿Y dónde vas, si no te molesta mi pregunta?

Bella necesitó pensar un momento para recordar el nombre del dichoso pueblo al que había sido enviada. Giró su cabeza hacia la lluvia, pensando que sin duda allí donde fuera la seguiría como una maldición.

–A Forks. Washington.


End file.
